1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a corrosion-resistant member and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceramic members using yttrium oxide, which has high plasma-resistant characteristics, have conventionally been considered as a material that is used for members for semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and the like and has both corrosion resistance and conductivity. Yttrium oxide is an insulating material. It is known that, when a substance having conductivity is added to this yttrium oxide, the volume resistivity thereof decreases.
Patent Document 1 describes that the volume resistivity becomes 1×109 Ωcm (Ω·cm) or less by adding SiC to yttrium oxide at a rate of 2 to 30 wt % and performing sintering by use of a hot press.
Patent Document 2 describes that the volume resistivity becomes 105 to 1014 Ωcm by adding TiO2-x (0<x<2) to yttrium oxide at a rate of 1 to 15 wt %, performing oxidizing atmosphere firing, and then causing the workpiece to be in contact with a material containing carbon as a main component to perform firing under an inert gas or reducing atmosphere or HIP processing.
Patent Document 3 describes that the volume resistivity becomes 10−2 to 1010 Ωcm by adding any one of metal yttrium, carbon, yttrium nitride, and yttrium carbide to yttrium oxide at a rate of 0.5 to 10 wt % and performing firing under an inert pressured atmosphere.
Patent Document 4 describes a method for manufacturing a corrosion-resistant member made of yttrium oxide to which a lanthanoid oxide is added at a rate of 5 mass % or less.
On the other hand, the applicant discloses that a dense material can be obtained by adding a boron compound as a sintering-aid agent to yttrium oxide powder to perform firing at 1400 to 1500° C. (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).    Patent Document 1 JP-A 2006-069843(Kokai)    Patent Document 2 JP-A 2001-089229(Kokai)    Patent Document 3 JP-A 2005-206402(Kokai)    Patent Document 4 JP-A 2005-335991(Kokai)    Patent Document 5 JP-A 2007-45700(Kokai)